


Saturn- Eden

by Rainydaysunrise



Series: Saturn one shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Indie Music, Injury, Lucid Dreaming, Major Character Injury, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: After a night gone wrong, Castiel keeps watch over Dean.Dean dreams.





	Saturn- Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everyone! :D 
> 
> I hope you all have a really good day and thank you for reading! The next piece of this will be a prior one to this? I think? I haven't written it yet but it's where I want to go with it for now. Still staying with the oneshots though, I'm enjoying this.
> 
> Thank you to everyone!

Searing pain. 

That was the first thing that Dean Winchester registered as he opened, or rather tried to open, his eyes.

It was so much harder than it should have been.

So much harder.

Why?

Why was it this hard? 

A hand was on his chest, small and gentle.

"Don't move. You'll open your stitches again."

The calm of the voice, sweet and feminine, but commanding in a way that made him stop.

Castiel.

Castiel was alive. 

His sweet Cassie. 

Alive. 

Alive.

Alive and breathing.

Not struggling against possession or any evil thing in this world. 

He could not speak, finding his mouth was proving to be impossible.

Sleep was pulling him down like a heavy current. 

The ocean.

Was he at the ocean? 

He felt like he was going to drown. 

But he would not be alone when he washed in again. 

Alive or dead.

But he knew.

God, he know he'd be alive. 

And as he was comforted by the thought, he let himself be pulled out to sea.

The soft humming lulling him out.

:Dream:

The sun is bright.

Blinding and hot, white hot but comforting. 

He hears laughter.

The beauty of it. 

This place is beautiful.

She is beautiful.

His eyes adjust to her across the clearing as she walks to him. 

Dean can see her clearly now. 

Crossing the field. 

Arms freckled from the sun. 

She looks happy,

blue eyes sparkling.

He knows that no evil things live here. Not in his imagination. Not in his head.

Just peace.

She is in front of him suddenly,

On her tiptoes to be eye level with him.

She's fading in and out like a wonky signal on an old tv.

Like static. 

Her voice sounds like it is coming from everywhere. 

Mouth to his ear. 

She whispers. 

She whispers the secrets of the universe.

Things she knows. 

Things she fears.

Things she hopes for. 

Things that she wants. 

A thousand lifetimes worth. 

And he listens to every word, his arms around her waist, too scared to let go.

She kisses him. 

Stroking his cheek.

Her eyes are almost sad. 

"Wake up for me, Dean."

"What?" 

"You should listen to me the first time, Dean. It's time to wake up. Come back to me."

Come back to me.

(((Come back to me)))

Come back to me.

(((Come back to me)))

Come back to me. 

The clearing is gone. 

The warmth of the sun too.

But the feeling of the hand in his brought him back to himself. 

Dean sighs, voice laced with sleep.

"I came back." 

(((Come back)))


End file.
